Perjuangan Nonton Sinetron
by Yamashiro no shiroi satetsu
Summary: Deidara, Sasori, dan Kakashi berjuang mati - matian untuk numpang menonton sinetron kesukaannya di rumah orang lain.And this is the next chapter
1. awalan

Yah, maaf ya sebelumnya, coz fic yang kemaren ancur aku ganti aja ya, kalau masih ada kesalahan tolong direview ya . . .

Oh ya, buat **naOmi** makasih bgd dah mau kasih tau, buat **Airyuu no Uzumaki** and **daijuuyon** makasih juga kalian telah mereview fic ancur itu . .

Yaudah selamat membaca fic yang baru ini . . . . ……………………

**Perjuangan Nonton Sinetron**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masa sih Kishimoto ?? -digeplak-**

**Masashi Kishimoto maksudnyah..**

**Author : saya !!**

* * *

-Jam 1/2 10 pagi, hari Minggu di markas( baca : gubuk reyot ) akatsuki-

" Whoyy !!! TV kita kemanaaaa, un???" terdengar teriakan yang sangat memekakan telinga dari seorang banci –dibom deidara- yang termasuk salah satu penghuni gaje markas tersebut.

" TVnya dah gue gadein kemaren, habis lu pada gak mau kalo suruh bayar uang kas!" kata salah satu personil -??- markas tersebut yang cadaran bernama Kakuzu.

" Tapi kenapa harus TV??? kan bisa kolornya Pein, akuariumnya Kisame, atau apa kek, un??" tanya Deidara.

" Emang gue pikirin!!" kata Kakuzu sambil berjalan meninggalkan Deidara.

" Yaaaahhh, padahal satu jam lagi sinetron gue mulai, gimana nih Danna, un??" tanya Deidara kepada Sasori yang baru saja menghampirinya.

" Yaudah, kita numpang nonton ke tempat lain aja nyokk!!", ajak Sasori.

Dan merekapun pergi dari markas akatsuki untuk selamanya, eh bukan kok, mereka cuma pergi ke rumah orang lain untuk numpang nonton sinetron kesayangannya yang berjudul NARUTO.

" Eh Danna, gimana kalo kita ke tempatnya Kakashi, pasti dia nonton juga!", ajak Deidara.

" Boleh juga tuh, ayooo!!, sambut Sasori.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pergi ke tempat Kakashi dengan berjalan kaki mendaki gunung, lewati lembah, sungai mengalir indah ke samudra –emang ninja hatori??-.

-sampai di rumah Kakashi-

" Kakashi . . Kakashi, main yuuukk, un!!, teriak Deidara.

" Hush, bukan gitu tauk!!", kata Sasori.

" Gini nih, Whooooyyyy Kakashi, cepet bayar utang lo!! kalo enggak nanti gue bakar rumah lo !!!, Sasori ikutan teriak kaya orang gila.

" Apaan sih Danna, itu lebih parah tau, un!", timpal Deidara.

Tiba – tiba terdengar suara Kakashi dari seberang jalan berlawanan arah dari tempat Deidara dan Sasori berpijak –halah-.

" Oy, ada apa?? Sini cepetan !!", kata Kakashi.

Mereka berduapun mendekat, tapi saat mereka mau menyeberang jalan, tiba – tiba dari arah kiri, lewatlah sebuah mobil Toyota Kijang milik klan Nara dan nyaris menabrak mereka ?? Soalnya mereka main nyebrang aja tanpa tengok kiri kanan seperti yang dianjurkan KPK. –kok KPK sih ??-

" Woy !! kalian udah gila ya?? nyebrang asal-asalan!!! Cari mati apah ??", kata Shikaku yang mengendarai mobil tersebut.

" Maafkan kami Shikaku-san, kami yang salah", jawab Sasori dengan mesra -??-.

" Dasar bocah, langka pendidikane blabar pisan !!, gerutu Shikaku sambil mengikuti gaya bicara alm. Kasino dari Warkop DKI lalu menjalankan mobilnya menjauhi mereka berdua.

"Lagian elu sih Dei, lu kan yang di sebelah kiri, kenapa lu gak bilang kalo ada mobil ??", tuduh Sasori.

" Eh, Danna kan tau kalo rambutku yang indah terurai bagaikan bintang iklan sampo ---silk ini –hoooeeeekkk- nutupin mata kiriku, un??, sergah merekapun saling melempar tuduhan gak penting sampai Kakashi menghampiri mereka.

" Kalian ngapain sih??, Tanya Kakashi.

" Lu buta ya ??, jelas – jelas kita kena musibah, pake nanya segala!!" jawab Sasori

" Lagian kita mau ke tempat lu tau, mo numpang nonton sinetron Naruto, un!!" jawab Deidara setelah mengakhiri adu mulut gaje-nya dengan Sasori.

" Nani ?? rumah gue kan disitu", jawab Kakashi sambil menunjuk rumah tempat dia memanggil mereka tadi.

"Lho, bukan itu?" Tanya Deidara sambil menunjuk rumah yang diteriakinya.

" Bukaaan, itu mah rumah si Orochimaru uler sawah pedopil itu", jawab Kakashi.

" Pantesan tadi gue nyium bau – bau bangkai gimanaaaa, gitu, un" kata Deidara dengan logat ke-banci banciannya.-di c4-

" Yaaah, berarti kita udah buang – buang tenaga dengan percuma dong buat teriak – teriak tadi.", kata Sasori.

" Ya, salah lu sendiri, kenapa gak nanya , ," timpal Kakashi.

" Udah ah, jadi nggak nih nontonnya ??" Tanya Kakashi lagi.

" Ya jadi lah, masa jadi sih, deidara lawan Sasuke aja kalah, bukan kasih!", jawab Sasori yang sekaligus mendapat cubitan mesra -??- dari Deidara.

Mereka berduapun masuk kerumah Kakashi. Sasori dan Deidara duduk di karpet, sementara Kakashi duduk di kursi goyang favorit menyalakan TVnya sambil melihat jam dinding berbentuk muka pakkun yang tergantung di dinding di atas TV itu.

" Yah, 10 menit lagi, kita nonton Barbie The Movie dulu aja yah ??" Tanyanya.

" Ya ya gw setuju !!!!" teriak Sasori sweatdrop

' Dasar udah om om sama kakek kakek masih liatin yang gituan, ckckck ' batin Deidara

Tetapi setelah Kakashi mengganti channel TVnya ke channel Barbie, tiba – tiba pett, TV itu saja mereka panik.

" Yah, TV gue kenapa ya ??" gumam Kakashi

" Ah, paling kabelnya copot gara – gara ditabrak tikusnya Sai, dia emang suka nglepasin peliharaannya sembarangan, padahal dah gue ingetin" kata Kakashi

" Siapa itu Sai??" Tanya Sasori

" Itu pembantu gue!!" jawab Kakashi sambil pergi mengecek stop kontak

" Gak ada yang copot kok? Kenapa mati yah??" gumam Kakashi

" Saiiii cepet kesini !!!!!" perintah Kakashi sambil triak – triak di dapur –lha? sejak kapan dia kesana ya?-

" Ada apa tuan??" jawab Sai sambil senyum – senyum gaje

" Ni TV kenapa mati sendiri ??" Tanya Kakashi

" Umm, udah ajalnya kali tuan" jawab Sai ngasal

" Pasti kamu ya, nyalain barang elektronik berlebihan??" tuduh Kakashi

" Enggak ko tuan, oh ya tuan, saya baru inget, hari ini daerah komplek kita kena giliran pemadaman listrik" kata Sai

" Hah ?? tau dari mana kamu ??" Tanya Kakashi lagi

" Umm, dari sananya tuan, eh maksud saya dari si Sasuke, supir rumah sebelah" jawab Sai

" Yaaahh, gimana nih Sas, Dei??" Tanya Kakashi kepada Sasori dan Deidara di ruang TV –tuh kan, sejak kapan coba dia balik??-

" Hmm, kita ke rumah Chiyo baa-sama aja, gimana??" usul Sasori

" Yaudahlah, tapi cepetan, tinggal lima menit lagi nih, un!!" jawab Deidara

Alhasil mereka bertiga berangkat ke Sunagakure naik motor Kakashi bertiga. Setelah barkali – kali kejar – kejaran dengan polantas, tiga kali hamper nyusruk ke sawah, dan satu kali hampir tabrakan dengan truk tronton, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di rumah Chiyo langsung mengetuk pintu rumahnya yang terbuat dari rajutan pohon kaktus-?? cara dilakukannya agar dapat memperoleh suara selain suara " aduhh " atau " aww jariku " dari ketukannya 10cm dari kedudukan tangan Sasori yang masih berusaha mengetuk pintu tersebut, tertempellah sebuah bell.

" Danna, kau buta ya, un? Sebelah kirimu kan ada bel??" kata Deidara

" Hah? Oh iya ya", jawab Sasori dengan tampang bloon-nya

Setelah itu Sasori memencet bel tersebut dan terdengarlah suara " maaf ya nak, Chiyo baa-sama lagi nggak dirumah, dateng aja taun depan atau pas upacara kematiannya Chiyo baa-sama yah??" kata bel itu

" Dasar bel gaje banget sih, lagi pula sejak kapan gue jadi anak lo?? Lagian lu nyumpahin nenek gue mati ya?? Jawab Sasori

" Tapi Chiyo baa-sama emang lagi gak dirumah" jelas bel itu

" Pokoknya gue gak mau tau, gue tetep mau masuk!!", perintah Sasori

" Tapi gak bisa mas, itu adalah perintah, saya tidak bias melanggarnya!!", kata bel itu

" Pokoknya gue masuk", " enggak", " masuuuuukk", "enggaaaaakk". Sasori terus beradu mulut dengan bel tersebut melupakan Kakashi dan Deidara yang udah sweatdrop dari tadi

' Masa Danna kayak gitu sih, un??' batin Deidara

' Inikah Akasuna no Sasori yang terkenal itu??' batin Kakashi

Setelah campur aduk antara rasa bosan, malu, risih, dan capek, akhirnya Deidara menghampiri Sasori dan menyeret tangannya menjauh dari bel itu dan rumah Chiyo baa-sama

" Udah deh Danna, kayak orang gila tau, mendingan kita ke tempat lain aja, sinetronnya dah mau mulai nih!!" kata Deidara

" Dasar lo bel sialan, pelit, rakus -??-!!!!!!" teriak Sasori ke bel itu

" Enak aja, lo tuh yang maksaan, gak mau dibilangin!!!!!" kata bel itu

" Udah deh bel, malu – maluin aja, seharusnya lo tuh . . . ." sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya Kakashi segera mengekor Deidara yang menyeret Sasori yang masih teriak – teriak

' Kenapa gue jadi ikutan gila ya? Ngomong sama bel??' batin Kakashi

Mereka bertigapun pergi ke kantor Kazekage untuk menuntut hak dan kewajiban bagi mereka

-?? setelah beberapa kali tertimbun pasir, kelilipan, dan hidung kemasukkan pasir, mereka sampai mengetuk pintu dan tanpa meminta izin mereka asal masuk aja ke dalem, sampai di dalem mereka bingung nyariin ruangan Gaara yang mana?.

" !!, ruangannya banyak banget!, yang mana ruangan Gaara, un??, tanya Deidara

" Ah, udahlah kita cobain ajah satu – satu!" usul Kakashi

" Yaudahlah, ayo cepetan, udah mau mulai nih !!" jawab Sasori

Merekapun membuka pintu yang pertama di samping kanan mereka, ckleekk . . . setelah pintu terbuka terpampanglah sesosok tubuh wanita yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu itu sambil ber kipas – kipas dengan senang hati -??-.

" Kaliann??? Ngapain kalian disini??" Tanya gadis itu yang ternyata adalah Temari

" Eh Temari, apa kabar? Maaf ya kami salah . . ." sebelum Kakashi menyelesaikan kalimatnya keburu dipotong Temari

" Kalian pasti mau maling yaaaaaaaaa!!!" bentak Temari garang

" Ehh, eng enggak kok, kita cuma mau. . . ." lagi – lagi omongan Kakashi dipotong

" Takkan kubiarkan kalian maling disini" kata Temari sambil bersiap mengayunkan kipasnya yang ukurannya jumbo tsb. WUUUUSSSSSHHHH . . . . trio itupun terbang terbawa angin sampai ke Konohagakure dan jatuh di depan rumah yang melihatnya pun heran.

" Lho, tuan dari mana? Kok datengnya dari langit?" Tanya Sai tentunya dengan senyuman nistanya

" Ki kita habis ja jalan – jalan, kenapa emang?" jawab Kakashi

" Oh gapapa, cuma nanya . ." tambah Sai

" Oh ya, tadi acting tuan – tuan di sinetron NARUTO yang di TV bagus banget lho, kapan – kapan ajarin saya ya" kata Sai

" Oh iyaa, sinetronnyaaaaa" jawab mereka bertiga bareng

" Kok kamu bisa nonton?" Tanya Kakashi sambil membantu Deidara berdiri

" Iya, tadi waktu tuan pergi lima menit kemudian listriknya nyala lagi, ngga tau PLNnya yang lupa atau emang udah takdir, eh pas itu sinetron itu mulai, yaudah daripada gak ditonton, mendingan saya tonton" jelas Sai

" Kenapa lu gak hubungin gue ??" Tanya Kakashi

" Lha tuan gag nyuruh" jawab Sai dengan tampang bloon

" Saiiii, kaaaaauuuu, teman – teman, hajaaaaaaaaaaaaar dia!!!!!!!!!" perintah Kakashi

Alhasil Sai mendapatkan amukan dari Kakashi, Sasori, dan acara nonton sinetron mereka bertigapun gagal gara – gara seorang pembantu.

**----- E ----- N ----- D -----**

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Wahhh, gaje bgd ni fic,,, karna q anak baru, jadi mohon bantuannya teman2 semua . . . .^_^ V . . kalo mau review, tapi kalo gak ya gapapa . . . tapi . . .-ngayun-ngayunin samehada- . .. ……..

Aku tunggu ya . . .


	2. lanjuut

Eh, kita ketemu lagi readers . . . .- ditimpukin microwave karna kelamaan apdet-

Gomen – gomen, abisnya saya banyak ulangan di skolah . . . . . . .

Hmm, bales review dulu aja kali yah?,

okeh, yang pertama **shiNomori naOmi**, ini sudah saya perbaiki, tapi kalo masih ada salah – salah tolong di ingatkan lagi.

Yang kedua **Airyuu no Uzumaki**, ni lanjutannya dobe.

Ketiga **Dai Juuyon**, silahkan baca yang ini.

Keempat **Kentona Seizaburo**, thx ya, ini lanjutannya.

Dan yang terakhir **Haibara Kawaii**, ini sudah update.

Terima kasih buat para pereview sekalian, dan salam olahraga -?-

Yaudah selamat membaca chapter 2 berikut ini . . . . ……………………

Perjuangan Nonton Sinetron

****

**Disclaimer : Naruto and all character is punya Masashi Kishimoto..**

**But, trio beruang (Sasori, Deidara, Kakashi) tetep gue yang punya!!**

**Hahahahahahaha!! – disantet Mas Kishimoto –**

**Dan sedikit oc chara Bleach, punya Tite Kubo-sensei . . . . .**

**Author : seperti biasa, saya !! HIDUP SAYA!! – goroked –**

* * *

-Halaman rumah Kakashi setelah terjadi insiden pengeroyokan-

Tampaklah Sai, sang korban penganiayaan trio beruang itu terbaring bonyok di rerumputan. Sedangkan trio beruang langsung masuk kedalam rumah Kakashi, setelah melampiaskan nafsu amarahnya, kepada Sai. Mereka segera membaringkan tubuh di lantai ruang TV Kakashi. Karena sudah kegerahan, mereka mau membuka kaosnya. Lalu, Deidara bisik – bisik ke Sasori.

" Psst, Danna"

" Apaan?"

" Danna pernah liat muka Kakashi, un?"

" Tentu, ituh" jawab Sasori sambil menunjuk – nunjuk Kakashi yang sedang duduk di sofa.

" Bukaan, maksudku yang tanpa masker, un!"

" Oh, kalo itu sih, belum"

" Eh Danna, kalo dia kepanasan, pasti dia buka maskernya kan, un?"

" Eh, iya juga ya, kita foto aja, nantu kita jual, bisa kaya kan?"

" Hm hm, ayo siapin kamera ha pe, un!"

Saat dikira Kakashi akan membuka maskernya, tiba – tiba, tidak jadi. Deidara dan Sasori pun bergubrak ria. Lalu mereka berdua cengo, karena ngliatin Kakashi yang gak pake baju, tapi tetep pake maskernya. Kakashi yang diliatin pun tetep adem ayem aja sambil nyariin remote TV.

" Heh, Kakashi, lo nggak kepanasan apah?" Tanya Deidara.

" Hah, ya kepanasan lah" Jawabnya.

" Tapi kenapa lo masih pake tu masker, un?" Tanya Deidara lagi.

" Biarin, gue males nyopotnya" jawabnya lagi singkat.

" Lepas dong, gue mau liat batang idung lo, kayak apa sih anaknya Konoha no Shiroii Kiba" tambah Sasori.

" Hmm, oke" jawab Kakashi sambil membuka ikat maskernya yang ada dibelakang kepala. Dan saat dibuka, ternyata ……………………… yang ada dibalik masker itu, adalahh………………..

" Masker lagiiiiii". Deidara Sasori bergubrak untuk kedua kalinya.

" Eh, apa – apaan itu?" protes Sasori.

" Nah, karena itu, gue males mbuka ni masker, ortu gue gak tau lagi kesambet setan apa sampe – sampe makein gue masker berlapis – lapis kayak gini" jelas Kakashi yang disambut sweatdrop Deidara dan Sasori.

" Yaaahhh, gagal deh" keluh Sasori kesal.

" Iya, un" tambah Deidara.

" Apanya?" Tanya Kakashi heran.

" Eh, nggak kok, ki-kita kan gak jadi nonton NARUTOnya, un" jawab Dedara salting.

" Eh eh eh, tapi kita kan masih bisa nonton anime lain yang judulnyaaa, hmm apa yah itu?" Tanya Kakashi.

" BLEACH, tuan" jawab Sai cari mati, sambil ngesot ke dapur.

" Ah, diem lu, mau gue hajar lagi apa?" omel Kakashi.

" Yaudah, cepet ganti channelnya Kakashi!" Sasori sok merintah.

" Iye buu, sabar!" jawab Kakashi sambil memencet - mencet remote TVnya mencari channel Bleach ditayangkan.

Tapi ternyata film Bleachnya belum mulai, masih iklan. Di iklan itu, tampaklah Dewi Bersisik yang sebenarnya merupakan ibunda dari Kisame yang memang gak mau ngakuin Kisame sebagai anaknya itu, sedang memperagakan goyangan andalannya yaitu goyang clurit dan sekop-?-, sambil mengiklankan sebuah produk pengusir rayap bernama " UsiRayaP", yang kayaknya gak bakal laku di pasaran.

" Wuiich, gilee, hot banget! Gue harus beli tu!" komentar Sasori.

" Apanya yang hot Danna, un?" Tanya Deidara yang ngeliat tampang mupeng Sasori.

" Ya jelas "UsiRayaP"nya laahh! Nanti mau gue pake biar tubuhku gak dirayapin lagi!" jawab Sasori. Deidara dan Kakashi sweatdrop.

Lalu mereka menyaksikan iklan kedua, yaitu Julia Gakberes yang sedang mempromosikan single-nya yang berjudul "Belah Semangka". Di video klipnya, tampaklah Hitsugaya Toushirou, saya ulangi "HITSUGAYA TOUSHIROU" yang memang telah dikontrak mbak Julia buat jadi model video klip promosinya. Trio beruang beserta Sai yang ikut ngliat iklan itu sweatdrop lagi. Eh, iklan – iklan yang bikin sweatdrop itu belum berakhir, masih ada lagi yang lebih gaje. Iklan ketiga masih bersama mbak Julia Gakberes, Cuma kali ini dia mengiklankan produk kopi yang bernama "Nggakk ! ", dan terdengarlah soundtrack iklan tersebut "Nggakk ! kopi susunya, rasanya laknat, mendingan nggak usah beli, harga selangit, cuma buang – buang duit, kopi gula susu pasir semen jadi satu, ohh sungguh laknat!", dan diakhiri dengan pose ala Gai-sensei oleh mbak Julia. Mereka swt untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Setelah ditunggu selama kurang lebih 15 menit, ahirnya terdengarlah soundtrack Bleach, lagu Rolling star.

" Mou gamman bakka, shiteranaiyou itai koto wa iwanakucha"

" Kaerimichi yuugureno basutei, ochikonda senaka ni bye bye bye"

" Kimi no, FIGHTING POSE, misenakya ooh"

" Yume ni made mita youna sekai wa, arasoi mo nai heiwa na nichijou"

- skip –

" Doro doroke ROLLING STAR"

Namun saat lagu tersebut berakhir dan filmnya akan mulai, tiba – tiba " pettt ", TVnya mati lagi. Trio beruang yang udah ngiler – ngiler mau ngliat Rangiku Matsumoto, langsung tekanan darahnya naik seketika.

" Aduuuhh, apa lagi sih ini, un!" teriak Deidara.

" Dasar TV sialan, mau ditonton eh mati terus! Mau gue raikiri apah!" Kakashi udah mulai gila.

" Hmh" komentar Sasori singkat, cair dan gak jelas di luarnya, tapi di dalem ati dia udah nelen tuh TV idup – idup.

" Yahh, ternyata mati lampu" Kata Kakashi setelah mengecek lampu ruangan itu.

" Wahh, kao gini udah gak bias di toleransi nih, un! Ayo kita labrak PLN!" ajak Deidara yang kebetulan disetujui yang lainnya.

Dan akhirnya, berangkatlah mereka bertiga ke kantor PLN Konoha. Tentunya naik motor Kakashi lagi, dan pastinya harus menghadapi berbagai macam rintangan. Saat Kakashi sedang menyetir motornya, Sasori melihat sesuatu, hmm seseekor ding, binatang yang berbentuk kucing yang mau nyebrang, tapi sepertinya Kakashi nggak liat, jadi dia yang teriak.

" Eh Kakashi ada kucing nyebrang!"

" Eh ayam, ayam, ayamnya sapa tuh lompay - lompat!" ucap Kakashi latah sambil menginjak dan menarik tuas rem sekeras – kerasnya. Alhasil dia terjungkal kedepan, Deidara juga ikutan kedepan, eh Sasori malah jatuh kebelakang gak nyambung. Akhirnya motor tersebut berhenti tepat 3,00 cm di samping leher si kucing yang dikatain ayam sama Kakashi. Kucing itu pun segera lari dari TKP meninggalkan trio beruang yang hampir sekarat. Tiba – tiba, ada seseorang yang menghampiri mereka, orang ini ciri – cirinya : bawa – bawa pedang, pake topi belang – belang warna ijo n putih, nutupin mulutnya sama kipas yang warnanya sama kaya topinya. Orang itu Tanya ke trio beruang.

" Permisi, apa kalian lihat seekor kucing hitam?" Tanya orang itu.

" Oh, lu yang punya kucing sialan itu yah?" jawab Kakashi sambil ngebenerin posisi duduknya.

" Bukan, dia temen saya, namanya Yoruichi, kita lagi main permainan "Bunuh Gue Kalo Lu Bisa" " jelas orang itu.

Trio beruang sweatdrop lagi, karena nama permainan gaje itu ditambah penampilan orang asing tadi. Tapi akhirnya mereka mau menunjukan ke mana kucing sialan tadi pergi, dan seketika itu orang asing tadi menghilang. Tapi sebelum menghilang, orang itu menyelipkan sebuah kertas ke saku Kakashi. Kakashi yang baru menyadarinya langsung mengambil dan membuka kertas itu, dan tertulis :

**URAHARA SHOTEN**

**MENJUAL :**

**GIGAI BERBAGAI BENTUK DAN UKURAN**

**ZENPAKUTOU YANG MASIH BELUM DIKASIH NAMA**

**ALAT – ALAT PENDETEKSI ROH, HOLLOW, BONT, DAN ARRANCAR**

**- DAN MOD SOUL + REIATSU CADANGAN-?-**

**Alamat : Jalan Raya Karakura, kota Karakura.**

**Menerima Pesanan**

**Telepon : 1245678910111213**

**Email : urahara_**

**Manager : URAHARA KISUKE**

" Ehh, dia promosi" gumam Kakashi.

" Ikh, tu orang apa bukan ya, un?" Tanya Deidara.

" Auk ah, kita jalan lagi nyok" ajak Kakashi.

" Sudah siap Dann-" ucapan Deidara terpotong saat melihat kebelakang. Dilihatnya badan Sasori yang udah kepisah pisah jadi 18 bagian bagaikan korban mau gak mau mereka berdua harus menyusunnya dulu sebelum berangkat.

Setelah mendaki gunung lewati lembah, sungai mengalir indah ke samudra bagaikan ninja hattori, sampailah mereka di kantor PLN, saat akan masuk mereka sudah dihadang oleh satpam yang ngerinya minta ampun, tapi toh dia kalah sama ilmu hipnotisnya Kakashi yang belajar dari Om Romy Rafael. Dan mereka langsung menuju meja resepsionis dan mengadukan pemadaman listrik tersebut.

" Mbak – mbak, saya mau ngadu nih mbak!" kata Kakashi.

" Yah, om kayak anak kecil aja tukang ngadu, hahaha" ejek mbak – mbak resepsionis.

" Alah, gak penting, yang penting, kenapa rumah saya di kawasan Konoha sering mati listrik sih? Apa ada pemadaman ya?" Tanya Kakashi.

" Oh, sebentar ya mas" kata mbak – mbak resepsionis sambil mengutak atik komputernya, setelah 10 menit akhirnya dia memberi jawaban.

' Tadi om, sekarang mas, dasar plin – plan' batin Kakashi.

" Hmm, enggak kok" jelasnya singkat.

" Enggak apanya?" Tanya Kakashi bingung.

" Ya, nggak ada pemadaman listrik di Konoha, sekarang jatahnya Iwa" jelas Mbak – mbak resepsionis.

" Ah, gak mugkin, saya ngerasain dengan perasaan tulus-?- saya kok, kalo listriknya mati" Kakashi ngeyel.

" Kalo gak percaya, liat aja nih" Kata Mbak – mbak resepsionis smbil menyodorkan computer yang menampilkan jadwal pemadaman listrik.

" Lho, tapi saya tetep gak percaya, ini pasti ada eksploitasi ini, saya akan laporkan anda ke KPK" kata Kakashi ngotot. Sasori, Deidara, dan Mbak – mbak itu swt.

" Udah lah Kakashi, kita pulang aja nyok, un!" ajak Deidara.

" ………" komentar Sasori.

" Gak, gue tetep mau nglaporin, titik!" Kakashi tetep gak mau pulang.

" ………." Komentar Sasori lagi sambil nyeret Kakashi keluar.

" Yahh, kalian, yaudahlah, kita pulang aja" Kakashi akhirnya kalah.

- sampai di rumah Kakashi -

Sai langsung menyambut kedatangan mereka di gerbang rumah Kakashi dengan menenteng seember cucian yang siap jemur diiringi senyuman andalannya.

" Mau kemana lo Sai?" Tanya Kakashi.

" Mau jemurin baju tuan, tapi sebelumnya mau nggosip dulu sama Sasuke" jelas Sai.

" Oh, yaudah, cepetan ya! Pulangnya beliin kita es cendol di warung mpok Kurenai ya!" perintah Kakashi.

" Tapi, mpok Kurenai lagi matahari racun (lawannya bulan madu) sama Bang Azuma, tuan" jelas Sai.

" Kalo gitu ditempat neng Orihime juga boleh" usul Kakashi.

" Hah? Serius tuan? Katanya, makanannya Orihime sama kayak racun, mendingan jangan deh tuan, ntar kalo tuan mati, trus saya disuruh jadi pewaris tunggal keluarga ini, saya belum siap kaya mendadak tuan" Kata Sai.

" Ya udah, dimana aja terserah, yang penting dapet!" kata Kakashi diiringideth glare.

" Yes, sir!" jawab Sai sok inggris.

Dan pergilah Sai ke tempat tetangga sebelah untuk nggosip sama Sasuke, dan trio beruang masuk lagi kedalem rumah Kakashi. Kakashi yang udah sadar kalo TVnya udah nyala kembali menyalakan TV dan duduk di sofa, Deidara ke kamar mandi, dan Sasori gak tau lagi apa di dapur. Kemudian 5 menit kemudian, mereka bertiga berkumpul lagi di ruang TV.

" Eh, Sas, lo kok gak ngomong – ngomong dari tadi?" Tanya Kakashi.

" Gimana Danna mau ngomong, orang pita suaranya lepas waktu badannya kepisah - pisah tadi, un, nih!" kata Deidara sambil menyodorkan kotak warna hitam ke Sasori. Kemudian Sasoripun menelannya kotak kotak, dan 5 detik kemudian.

" Cek, cek baby cek, ehem ehem, Sasori ganteng, cek cek" Sasori mengecek pita suaranya.

" Owhh" Kakashi ber ohh ria.

Sejam kemudian Sai pulang membawa tiga bungkus es cendol yang langsung direbut oleh trio beruang yang emang udah haus banget.

" Eh, Sai, rumah ini udah berapa taun sih?" Tanya Kakashi.

" Ya, mana saya tau tuan, tuan kan ada di rumah ini lebih dulu dari saya" jawab Sai.

" Tapi gue lupa, kapan belinya" kata Kakashi.

" Emang kenapa tuan?" Tanya Sai.

" Tadi tiba – tiba listriknya mati sendiri, kirain pemadaman listrik, tapi setelah gue cek ke PLN katanya enggak, kenapa ya?" Jawab Kakashi.

" Oh, waktu tadi ya, tadi saya nyalain mesin cuci, microwave, magic jar, tv yang ada di kamar saya, computer, mini compo, sama pake vacuum cleaner, jadinya listriknya gak kuat, anjlok deh" Jelas Sai dengan muka tanpa dosa.

Trio beruang yang mendengar itu dengan jelasnya, langsung memberi death glare tingkat 54.000, yang bahkan berada setingkat lebih tinggi-?- diatas combo death glare Byakuya + Komamura + Kenpachi dari film Bleach. Sai yang dikasih death glare malah senyum – senyum gaje. Dan akhirnya terjadilah kejadian yang sama seperti kemarin di halaman depan, cuma beda setting, kali ini di ruang TV. Sai sudah dipastikan hilang ingatan + gagal jantung + bibir pecah – pecah akibat pengeroyokan oleh trio beruang, dan terpaksa harus dirawat di RSOTE ( Rumah Sakit Orang Tanpa Ekspresi ) milik Ulquiorra di Hueco Mundo-?-.

Sesaat setelah itu, Deidara melihat sesuatu tersembunyi di dalam lemari yang ada di dekat situ, sesuatu itu memiliki satu kabel yang gak tau ujungnya dimana. Karena penasaran, dia nanya ke Kakashi.

" Kakashi, itu yang dilemari apaaan sih, un?" Tanya Deidara.

" Oh, itu telepon, kenapa? Baru kali ini liat ya?" jawab Kakashi.

" Hah, telepon? Kenapa gak bilang dari tadi kalo punya telepon? Kan kita gak usah jauh – jauh ke kantor PLN?" Deidara mencak – mencak.

" Oh iya ya, gue lupa, hehe . ." jawab Kakashi santai.

" Hmh . . . .Baka!" Komentar Deidara n Sasori sambil menjitak Kakashi bersamaan.

--------------T B C-------------

Huaaahhh, gaje yah? garing yah? jelek yah? Gomen ne kalo kayak gitu. Tapi ini udah aku buat dengan penuh kasih sayang-?- lho . . jadi Review yaa . . . please .. .

Ada yang mau fic gaje ini di lanjutin gak?? Tolong kirim usul kalian lewat review…..

Pilihannya:

Lanjutkan! – tapi dengan konsekuensi ganti judul –

Stopp!!

Sekian dan terima kasih . . . . . . . . . . .

Jaa . . . . . . .

d


End file.
